The actress and the fisherman
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: Rose is a famous actress who every director wants to hire. While shooting her new movie in Russia, an accident occurs while filming in the ocean on a boat, Rose drifts away from the set unconscious. She wakes up to a certain Russian fisherman. The whole world is looking for Rose Hathaway but she doesn't even know who she is. Full summary inside. AH
1. Chapter 1

**BETTER SUMMARY: ROSE IS AN ACTRESS WHO EVERY DIRECTOR WANTS TO HIRE. SHE IS SHOOTING HER NEW MOVIE IN RUSSIA AND EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON THIS MOVIE. SHE PLAYS THE LEAD, BUT WHEN SHE IS SHOOTING A SCENE TRAGEDY STRIKES AND SHE IS LOST. SHE WAKES UP IN THE HANDS OF DIMITRI BELIKOV, A LOCAL FISHERMAN, BUT HAS LOST HER MEMORY. THE WHOLE WORLD IS LOOKING FOR ROSE HATHAWAY, BUT SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS.**

ROSE POV

Okay, I can do this. It isn't that big of a stunt, I will be totally safe. This scene was on a boat. My character is supposed to think about committing suicide and sit on the railing of the boat. The boat wasn't that big so cameras could travel around it easier. We were shooting in the ocean far enough from shore that the cameras couldn't see it and it would look like we were out in the middle of the ocean.

For the first part of the scene I would just be sitting on the railing, thinking about falling when my co-star walks in and tries to get me to stop. We take a break, and they attach a cable to my back, the boat was planned to tip to the right abruptly, and I was supposed to fall off so my co-star could save me. The cable was for safety reasons, the camera would shoot around it.

The guy took out a marker and held it in front of a camera,"Action!" He yelled.

Just as I was supposed to I slowly walked to the railing of the boat and climbed up on it, sitting upon it. It was harder than usual considering the dress. It had the shape of a pirate dress, like what Elizabeth Swan wore in the first Pirates of the Carribbean. Except it had more modern look to it. It was just beautiful I had felt so lucky to wear for the movie.

I sat there for a minute staring down at the ocean, I had a door open and my co-star, my lover later in the movie, walked out onto the deck near me. I slowly looked at him.

"You don't want to do this." He said. I pretended to be upset.

"Why not, there is nothing left for me to live for." I told him. Just recently a few scenes before this my alleged brother died.

"Please." He begged. I looked at him, forcing a tear to fall. I worked hard to cry on command.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." I ordered. Suddenly the boat tipped right, I hadn't been holding on because they was no need to for this scene.

I fell.

I let out a small scream as I fell into the water, I heard my co-star, and others, yell my name as I went down. When I came out onto the railing during the scene, the scene shot before was me dancing with him inside the boat. The shoes who high heels, and were particularly heavy. I questioned the costume designer and she said it was because of the gold that plated theml. They were such expensive shoes for such a short scene that I felt ridiculous, and was afraid of damaging them.

I hit the cold water with a large splash. The high heels immediately began pulling me down. I tried hard to swim to the surface, but I just kept falling down. I could the emergency lights and the lights of the camera fading away as I was pulled farther from the surface. We were shooting this at night, so it was that much harder to see.

I bent down in the water as best I could and slipped off the shoes, I swam up to the surface. I reached it, my lungs had been ready to burst. I took in as many deep breaths as I could. I realized just then how cold the water was. I didn't feel it in the heat of the moment underwater. But now my body was going numb.

I swam as far as I could to shore, but before long my eyelids shut. I fought to stay awake, fearing I would die out here. I failed.

DIMITRI POV

3 HOURS LATER

It was time to head out. I grabbed my fishing pole and pu ton my leather duster as I walked out the door. My boat was sitting on the small beach behind my house. If you could call it a beach, just the shore but it had sand.

I took hold of the rope that was tied to my boat and prepared to pull out into the ocean. But something caught my eye. It was 6 a.m. and the sun was barely up, but it was still light enough for me to see.

What appeared to be a body was sprawled out at the other end of the shore, I jogged down there to see the most beautiful woman lying there. Her hair covered most of her face. I don't know how long she had been lying there. I bend down next to her and checked her pulse. It was faint but it was there.

She was in what appeared to be a really old dress, but the tag implied it was recently made. I decided to pick her up and bring her into the house. As I picked her up her hair fell to the side and revealed her face.

I stood there for a minute just staring at her, she was so beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her before, there was no question I would take care of her till she was restored to full health.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	2. Fried fish

**WELL, I GUESS I CAN'T STOP NOW.**

ROSE POV

I opened my eyes. The last thing I remember was being in the ocean, and something about. I remember sitting on the railing of the boat, was I thinking about committing suicide? I looked around, I was in a small house, it wasn't a cottage by any means. Neither was it made out of wood. Albeit small, it was modern.

No one was around at the moment, I tried sitting up. I was currently lying on a bed. I pulled the sheets away and attempted sitting up, an awful pain came from my leg. I pulled the dress up to reveal a large bandage on my right calf. Blood was seeping through. I debated on lifting the bandages and looking it. But having little experience from playing a nurse, I decided it would just make it ten times worse.

I placed one foot one the floor, and stood up. I hopped on one foot to the living room. Still no one was here. Where am I? I saw a T.V in the corner of the room, I turned it on. The news came on.

"Around 3:00 last night, while filming her new movie in Russia. Rose Hathaway has been reporting missing after falling off a boat in during the middle of the scene. They say it was a malfunction when the boat tipped over sideways and she had been sitting on the railing. Co-star Ryan Reynolds says "_I didn't get to see her fall off because the boat had tipped me over too. But I did see her land in the water. She never rose to the surface."_ Experts say her shoes had been plated with layers of gold which pulled her down. They are searching for her body in the sea as we speak." She finished.

Sad. Very sad. I wonder if they'll find her. I turned the T.V off and hopped to the window, outside I saw a small boat out far out in the ocean, there was a man out there.

My leg started to sting even more, I hastily hopped to the bed again. I tripped near the night stand and fell down. Everything went black.

DIMITRI POV

Looks like the fish aren't biting today. I had only caught five fish before I gave up. I lifted my fishing pole out fo the water and paddled my way towards shore. I'd rather use a motor boat and be a little less old fashioned, but I just didn't have the money.

Once I reached shore I grabbed the net with the fish, and climbed out of the boat. Once in the house I wrapped the fish up and kept three in the refridgerator, and saved the other two for selling.

On a good day I would have gotten around 15 fish. But something was pulling me back here. Then I remmebered the girl, I slowly walked into my bedroom. She was on the floor next to the bed, there was a small wound on the left side of her forehead, and some blood on the corner of the night stand.

I gently picked her up and lay her back on the bed. I left the room and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed the smallw washcloth on the counter and dripped lukewarm water on the cloth. Back in the bedroom I heard rustling. Peeking in there I saw her eyes flutter open as she sat up.

I walked in. Her eyes went to me.

"Relax," I told her."It's going to be okay." I said. With that her eye lids drooped closed as her body once again became limp. The blood soaked into the cloth as I cleansed the wound, bandaging it afterwards.

I noticed her leg wound was bleeding again and did the same with her leg.

As soon as I was done I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. What first came on was the news.

"If she is not found after 72 hours, she will be pronounced unresponsive." The news anchor finished. It then went to commercial, wonder what that was all about.

I flipped the channel to whatever else was on. After not finding anything to my satisfaction I left it to the Discovery Channel and left to prepare the fish for dinner. I decided to fry it tonight.

First I cleaned the fish, then removed his insides. I made horizontal lines across the body and seasoned it with salt and pepper. I poured oil in the pan and began cooking the fish.

Once the two fish were done I served them two plates and set them on the table.

In my bedroom she was still lying there, unconscious. I kneeled down by the bed and shook her slightly. Nothing happened. I shook her harder and she opened her eyes. when she saw me a confused look formed on her face.

"Dinner is ready." I said. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again.

"Okay." Her voice came out kind of craggy. I helped her out of the bed and limp to the chair in the other room. She sat down and I pushed her chair in. I sat down on the other side of the round table.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Fried fish." I answered. She picked up the fork and stabbed it, cutting off a peice she slowly put it in her mouth. She bit into it and swallowed. She cut another peice and eagerly ate it.

"This is good." She said. I nodded." Thank you." I replied. We finished the rest of our dinner in silence, except for the sounds of chewing. When we were done I helped her over to the couch.

She and I sat down, and got to know each other.


	3. Is that my name?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, PART OF IT IS MY TRIP TO MY AUNT'S HOUSE AND PART OF IT IS THE GOLDEN LILY FINALLY SHOWED UP IN MY MAIL... **

ROSE POV

His name is Dimitri. He has a weird obsession with the old west, the only coat he owns is a duster, he is a ninja, and he knows how to sew stitches. Right now he was out in the ocean trying to make up for lost time when he found me. I wanted to go to but he didn't want to risk ripping the stitches.

Thankfully his T.V was set on English since he had been learning the language a while ago. Nonetheless it still aired Russian shows. Meanwhile I was trying to search for Family Guy. Giving up, I settled for the news. It was a news anchor sitting at a desk, she looked kind of sad. I've seen any real emotions displayed by reporters or anchors on the news before, it was just the news and they were giving it. However a real tragedy seemed to happen here. What celebrity died now? Damn drugs.

"It's been two days and still no sign of the fallen actress, cast and crew are giving up hope. Directors and producers are debating on whether to continue on with the movie and keeping the shot where she fell, to represent her dying in the movie. Or shut down the whole production all together. Despite the money put into this, the opinion dominating the USA is to shut down the production out of respect for the actress." The anchor finished.

A picture of someone came on the screen with a voice over saying,"If you have seen or heard from this woman in the past two days, call the number on your screen." A number began flashing at the bottom.

I paused the TV and looked closer, recognition crossed my face. I've seen this person somewhere. A realization came to me, I don't know what I look like. I haven't been able to get a hold of a mirror here, there wasn't one in the bathroom. I left the couch and began searching the house. I couldn't find one.

I finally left the house and ran outside, growing frantic. Who was I? I searched for anything that would give off some sort of reflection. I was still wearing the dress, but where did I get it?

A knife, I saw a large butcher knife on the counter from when Dimitri was preparing the fish. I ran back inside the house straight into the kitchen, it was in the sink. Covered in fish guts, I grimaced as I cleaned it off. When it was done I held it up to my face. I gasped and looked back at the T.V. I was that girl. I dropped the knife in surprise, accidentally cutting my hand, I wrapped my palm in paper towels, and threw the knife on the table. What is my name? I went back to the T.V. but when I pressed play they moved on to sports. There was a giant Mac computer on the desk in the bedroom. I sat down and opened up the internet.

Not sure of what to search for I googled 'Actress falls off boat during shooting'. I didn't click on anything but simply scanned through the short summaries to find a name. Rose Hathaway. That was my name, or at least I hoped it was.

Other information incuded the set and where it was, it wasn't far from here, less than a mile down the beach. I can't believe Dimitri missed that, I can't believe I missed that. I walked outside once more. I couldn't see anything, but it was probably farther ahead. In the distance I saw Dimitri in the water. He's the only person I know. Maybe some spark of recognition will get my memory back when I see someone else.

I had been walking for what seemed like forever still no sign of anything, or any sign that human life had ever been here. Suddenly realizing something I closed my eyes and kicked the sand. I went right, the set was to the_ left _of the house.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore. Giving up I lay down on the sand, further ruining my dress. It had a few holes in it, some mud, it was ripped a little, now it was covered in sand. But through all the wear and tear it still looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to me. For some reason, being covered in blood, dirt, and bruises while wearing a simple tank top and jeans. As seen in one of my movies, made me feel prettier than when I get all dressed up in spectacular ball gowns and pounds of make up.

Sighing, I stood up and headed back the way I came.

DIMITRI POV

All done, I caught 6 fish. I took hold of the oars and headed back to shore. After tying up the boat I expected to walk inside and see her surfing T.V channels. I walked in. No one, not even a sound. Maybe she had fallen asleep. But there was no one in the bedroom. I walked through the kitchen passing over the sink, wasn't there a knife in there this morning?

My eyes widened, she couldn't be thinking of committing suicide, could she? I raced out of the house and into the open. No one was in sight. Worry seized me as I wandered back into the house. On the table was the knife, with a little blood on it.

Had she done this to herself, or did someone take her? There was a gang in town, one that went mainly after women in their twenties. Otherwise teenage girls. This was precisely why I didn't want her to leave the house.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and she was gone.

**EVERY TIME I TYPE THE WORD 'THE' IT COMES OUT 'TEH' AND I HAVE TO RETYPE IT. THAT EVER HAPPEN TO YOU?**


	4. Chaos

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I WAS CAMPING. SPECIAL THANKS TO _LITTLEBADGIRL2904 _FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

ROSE POV

I could see the house in the distance. Dimitri wasn't out in the boat, he must be home. I suddenly felt very guilty, for not telling him where I was going. I would feel horrible for causing him any grief.

Suddenly I heard a twig break, my head automatically turned right. Standing just a few yards from me were five men, some holding bats and some just masculine. I took a few steps back, they smiled.

Before I knew it they were on me. Hitting me with the bats and punching me. I fell to the ground, giving them better aim.

DIMITRI POV

I had been pacing back and forth so long that it was a wonder I wasn't walking in a trench on the floor. Something caught my eye at the window. In the distance, tiny figures...danced? I walked outside to get a better look, some of them were waving sticks in their hands and others used their fists.

They were all aiming towards the ground. This is the gang, but who is the victim? Rose. She must have wandered outside. I ran back into the house and got my gun out of the linen closet. It was only for emergencies. Hopefully it will scare them off.

I ran as fast as I could to them. I came upon them and they took their attention away from Rose for a minute. She was lying helplessly on the sand, beat up and bloody. I wanted to drop everything and just hold her in my arms.

I took out the gun before they could jump on me too and aimed it at all of them. They dropped their weapons and held their hands up. One however, didn't believe I would actually do.

"Relax guys," He said to the others," He won't do it. I've seen him around before, he's a local fisherman."

I had wiped off all the emotions off my face when I came up to them. My mask almost slipped. Still acting stoic, I prayed I wouldn't miss and shot the ground in between the guy's feet. The one who questioned me.

I didn't want to shoot his foot, to much crap to deal with already. And the rest of the gang would have attacked me gun or not.

"Okay," He said," We're going." They slowly began to leave.

I shot the gun again,"Run!" I yelled. I watched them run till they were far enough away then dropped the gun. She was barely conscious. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the car.

It was a Honda, I lay her down across the backseat. I could barely make out her murmuring,"I'm sorry."

"No no, it's okay."I reassured her.

Her eyelids began to droop,"No, stay with me, stay with me." I prodded. But her eyes shut anyway. It made me worry more as I turned my attention back to the road.

I switched lanes, the hospital was only a few miles away now. The most visible injury I could see now was her large black eye, it was a concussion I was most worried about.

"Can you still hear me?" I asked. No response. I wasn't sure if her injuries were fatal, but the injuries she already had added to the impact. I turned into the parking lot at the hospital. I swerved in front of the emergency room. I also did a horrible job of parking as I raced to get out of the car.

I picked her up and carried her inside. There was medical attention right away at the sight of her. As they took her away on a stretcher a nurse led me to the front desk to sign in. After that, she told me that Rose was taken in for x-rays before they could decided how to help her.

So I was abandoned to the waiting room. There were magazines strewn over the small table in front of me. There was also a T.V in the corner. The news.

Before I could focus on what they were talking about a nurse came up to me.

"SIr?" She said. I looked up at her,"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to know the patients name."She told me. I thought about it, we had exchanged loads of information while sitting on the couch. But the one thing she didn't tell me was her name. I turned to the nurse again.

"I don't know." I said. Just then two men, who I assumed were doctors, walked down the hall. I overheard their conversation.

"She looked really familiar." Said one.

"I swear I saw her in some movie somewhere." The other replied. As the nurse left I turned my attention to the T.V.

A reporter stood in front of a beach, with a shore that looked strangely familiar.

"I stand near the set of _Probation, _a movie destined never to come out. It has been three days and Rose Hathaway is said to be deceased. Her family, friends, and fans will mourn and a memorial service will be held at a later date-" I stopped paying attention to what the reporter said as I squinted at something in the background.

It was...my house. It was my house, with my boat farther off. The scene faded as a new picture came on, it was of Rose. And it looked exactly like the girl I just brought to the hospital. The nurse was almost at the end of the hall. I quickly got up and ran to her, I stopped her.

"Her name is Rose Hathaway." I breathed. The nurse wrote something down.

"_The _Rose Hathaway?" She questioned.

"Yes." I answered. She then went on her way leaving me to sit and wait. It didn't take long for chaos to erupt.

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT, YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT AGAIN. I'LL TRY AND FIT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I GO CAMPING AGAIN. I HAVE TWO GIRLS CAMPS I HAVE TO GO TO AND THE NEXT ONE IS NEXT WEEK. SO I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.**


	5. dimitri and paparazzi dont mix

**SORRY ABOUT THE FLUB IN THE LAST CHAPTER, DIMITRI CLAIMED HE DIDN'T KNOW ROSE'S NAME IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT HE SAID HER NAME IN THE CAR. I ALSO APOLOGIZE ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE, I WAS CAMPING...I DON'T KNOW IF I SAID THAT TOO IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I DID HAVE TWO CAMPING TRIPS.**

ROSE POV

I woke up the minute the medical team took me out of Dimitri's arms. I was laid on a stretcher and wheeled down the hall and into a room that was soon filled with doctors who were wearing surgical masks. Lights shined in my eyes and a mask covered my mouth and nose. My eyelids drooped closed, but the last thing I saw was one of the docor's eyes. I saw recognition.

DIMITRI POV

I was left to sit and watch and T.V for a while. No one asked me anymore questions but the hospital kept on buzzing about the Rose Hathaway. Thinking that I would like stupid if I asked who she was, I just sat and watched T.V. I didn't know what I was watching but this Sheldon Cooper character made me feel pretty stupid. But before the episode could continue a breaking news report interrupted the scene. The same reporter that had announced Rose's death had come back on.

"It has been reported that Rose Hathaway is in fact not dead but has checked in Vladivostok Regional hospital in Vladivostok. She is in critical condition, and we will report back later." She said.

It switched back to the show. Critical condition? She didn't appear tha way when I drove her up here, her injuries were probably internal. Looking around I saw men with cameras walking around asking people questions. I don't know much about the outside world seeing as I don't know who Rose Hathaway is , but I do know that celebrities and paparazzi don't mix.

What I didn't expect was for one of them to walk up to me.

"You brought Miss Hathaway to the hospital, correct?" He asked. He then thrust a microphone in my face. Yeah, I can see why they are avoided.

"Yes, now leave me alone." I answered, walking away.

But this guy was persistent, and annoying.

"Where did you find her?" He demanded.

"On a beach somewhere, now please leave me alone." I answered. I began to walk away again, but this guy wouldn't give me a break.

"What beach, what city, what town, where?" He demanded. The microphone was now practically up my nose.

I may have taken things to far, but was really asking for it. It was a good thing we were at a hospital.

First I grabbed the microphone and the camera and threw them on the ground, the guy was about to scream at me, but I socked him in the face. That shut him up. I then walked away, he didn't follow.

I rounded the corner of the hallway and almost ran into a frantic couple, probably their twenties.

"Lissa! Lissa! Calm down!" The guy was telling her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Christian! You never tell a girl to calm down!" She yelled back at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him sown the hallway I just came from. Odd, but not unusual in a place like this. I turned around and looked back at them. But as I tried to round the corner again I ran into two to other men. They were also in the middle of a conversation.

"Adrian, even if her memory is gone she still wouldn't go out with you."One guy told the other. This Adrian person rolled his eyes and responded with a snarky tone.

"Eddie I bet you twenty dollars I can get her out on a date." He replied. They continued walking in the same direction that Lissa and Christian had gone. Hoping no one was in my way, I continued walkiing.

Could they be talking about Rose? She had lost her memory when I found her. Making a decision I turned around and headed back the way they went and where I came from. Nearing closer to the waiting area where I had resided I saw the flustered reporter picking up his equipment. He gave me a spiteful look as I passed.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were all there at the sitting down. I took a chair by the T.V. It seems I missed another news report on Rose because everyone knew she had lost her memory.

A nurse walked in.

"Who is here to see Rose?" She asked. We all raised our hands. She motioned for us to follow her and I earned some looks from them, but nonetheless followed the nurse.

"How do you know Rose?" Christian asked. He was suspected I was apart of the paparazzi.

"I brought her here, well she has been staying with me for a few days. I didn't know who she was, and then when I left the house she got beat up by a local gang. That's why she's here." I answered. He deemed that good enough and didn't answer anymore questions.

Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie were also listening. So I wouldn't have to repeat my answer.

We arrived at the room, Rose was lying in a bed. She was hooked up to various tubes, she was pale, but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Her eyes were closed though. The nurse gently shook her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around at all of us. Her eyes passed over the others without recogniton but when they landed on me she smiled.

"Dimitri, I'm so glad you're here."

**YOU LIKE THAT? WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**


	6. Sorry, don't know you

**GUESS WHO JUST PUBLISHED A BOOK!**

ROSE POV

Right when I said that the smiles were wiped off the strangers' faces. In order to make them feel better I pretended to remember.

"Hi, guys!" I said smiling wide and pretending to be excited, their smiles returned and Dimitri's faltered. I can't please everybody,.

"Rose, I'm so glad you're back!" The blonde one exclaimed as she ran to the side of the bed and pulled me into a hug. It hurt. But I didn't want to disappoint again and I dealt with the pain, but when she came back for a second one things began to bleed. I felt something rip in my leg wound and I told her to let go becuase I couldn't breath. Although the rejection she was still all smiles.

The others and I talked for a bit, well they talked. Telling me how worried they were and how devastated they were. I just acted sympathetic, Dimitri was quietly standing in the corner, watching me. That ninja probably knows I'm faking.

It was only when black hair blue eyes asked where I've been for the past few days that Dimitri came in.

"I found her on the beach and took care of her while her memory was gone, but it seems to have returned." He said, during that last part he had fiven me a suspicious look. I looked down to the floor away from his gaze.

"So how did you come across that gang?" Mr. Purposelymessyhair asked.

"I..uh was walking. Um on the beach, far from the house, and I ran into them." I said. His face told me that was not the kind of answer he was expecting, but didn't question further.

After a while the nurse told them they all had to leave, including Dimitri, so that I could get some rest. Dimitri knew very well that I wouldn't sleep so while he was leaving he slipped his Iphone under the sheets of my bed. The nurse then turned off the light and shut the door. It had been surprising that they believed me, I should be an actor when this is over.

I turned it on, he didn't have much apps but one that he did have was Temple Run. His highscore was 848,980. I spent the rest of the night trying to beat it.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up early in the morning to a knocking on my door. I quickly sat up and ran my fingers to my hair. The door opened and someone walked in.

"Rose! I'm so happy to see you." The man said.

"Yeah," I responded,"So, who are you?" I asked. The smile immediately vanished off his face.

"It's me, remember. The movie, the boat. I'm the director." He said.

"I do remember a boat, but that's it. I don't know who you are, and I don't recall any movie." I told him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Just let me know if you remember anything," He said while handingi my a small card with a phone number on it,"Would you want the production to continue he asked, even if you aren't in it?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Yes." I said. Oh well, what you don't know won't hurt you. He left after that leaving me alone in the room. I had gotten a lot better since the incident that put me here and I was very anxious to leave.

The nurse came in to check my I.V. and I asked when I could go. She said that they will run a few more tests and get back to me.

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Welcome back." Dimtri said as he helped my into the car. I had been instructed to take it easy, and to do my best to avoid physical activity. But of course I knew I was going gto ignore them.

We drove back to his house, I had a small limp so Dimitri felt the need to help me walk. I opened the door, it was really dark in the house. I turned on the light.

"Surprise!"

The house was filled with strangers and balloons, and the people I saw from the hospital. A small women with short red hair came up and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Rose." She said. Well, apparently I am an actor or so the director said. Time to use my skills. I forced myself to have a few tears and hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I said. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as we seperated, she took a good look at me. Making sure I was alive. I didn't know any of these people, I knew I was going to regret this so I just came clean.

"Look," I said, sounding slightly stern," I don't know you." I said.

I faced everyone, and pointed at people, including my visitors from last night.

"I don't know you, I don't know you, I don't know you, and I don't know you." I finished. I had only pointed at just some of the people. Then I turned to Dimitri who wass behind me.

"Who are these people?" I asked. He looked at me with surprise written all over his face.

"You don't know them?" He asked me while gesturing to the visitors from the other night.

"No, I was told I am an actor and that is how I got it past you." I said. Meanwhile the room didn't even notice us, they were talking amongst themselves. Waiting for me to come to them.

Dimitri and I formulated a plan. Dimitri announced that I had not yet regained my memory back and that I didn't know anybody here, and that we would let them know if anything happened. Surprisingly there was _a lot _of people here, and cameras. They all left with grim faces.

Except that familiar gang stuck around after everybody left.

"Rose, we-" Lissa started. But I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I lied and I don't know you. I just wanted to make you feel better." I told her. Her chin began to quiver and tears began to form in her eyes, I felt the need to comfort her. But before I could do anything she and the others walked out the door.

I looked around the house, there were balloons everywhere. I didn't notice but there was confetti on the floor, and a large banner saying _Welcome Home Rose!_

Now I really wish I had known them.

**WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I PUBLISHED A BOOK? I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO GO TO HIGHSCHOOL YET. BUT I'M PRETTY SURE SOME RANDOM AUTHOR DID.**

**YOU GUYS LOOKING FOR A LAUGH? CHECK OUT MY STORY _PRANK MONTH _. YOU KNOW, UNLESS YOU SPIT ON MY SENSE OF HUMOUR.**


	7. I remember

ROSE POV

Dimitri and I didn't talk much later that night. I think he was still pretty mad at me. After they left we sat down and watched T.V on opposite sides of the couch, with palpable tension between us. There was a funny scene in the T.V show we were watching and we both laughed, only to just clear our throats afterward and scoot farther apart.

When it was time for bed he offered to take the couch, not that we hadn't slept in the same bed before. I refused and told him I would take it, but of course, I was the lady and it was the right thing to do. We both went to bed, only I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours, until at three in the morning I finally got out of bed and went outside. But I made sure Dimitri was asleep before I did so.

Once outside I waded in the water making sure the water didn't go past my ankles. I waded till my feet went numb from the cold and heading back inside, but before I could to the door I tripped on a rock and fell down. My head hit something hard, everything went black.

I woke up two minutes later, or at least that's what Dimitri's iphone said. I had forgotten to take it out of my pocket when Dimitri gave it to me last night. It fell out and turned on, showing me the time. I scooped it up and walked back into the house, rubbing my head. I found a little blood, but I was sure I'd be alright. I can just imagine Lissa having a cow over-

Lissa. I know her name, and I know who she is. Adrian, Christian, Eddie, everyone. I can't wait to tell Dimitri. Well, I guess I can wait. I walked over to the other side of the house and saw the faint lights of the set of the movie, of course they were still filming here. I hope they can still fit me in. I ran back into the house and put on my dress, the one I wore when I fell off the boat. I scrawled a note for Dimitri and left it on the bed.

I know it seemed sketchy, but maybe if I run I can get there. So off I went, I think it had been almost ten minutes when I could finally make out people's faces. It made me run faster, I reached the set in no time. To say the cast and crew members were surprised was an understatement. I found the director among the crowd.

"I remember, I remember everything now. How much film have you shot since I have been gone? Can I still be in the movie?" I gasped. He just laughed.

"Of course! We can resume right where we left off, sure it will delay the release but it's worth it. We were just changing the scripts because you were gone. But now we can just resume."He answered. I looked around and saw that they had set up the boat the way it was. The director called for everyone to get in places and resume with the old scripts. I had this scene long since memorized.

They were keeping the shot where I fell last time, so my co-star just has to reach out for me and catch me. Since my fall looked so real, because it was, I had to hang off the side of the boat. We got into places and someone presented a marker in front of the camera.

"Action!" Someone yelled. My co-star dove down and caught me just before I "fell" into the water. He pulled me up.

"Don't you dare do that again."He said. I nodded my head, and once again forced tears to come. That's when they cut the scene and everyone cheered, the production continued. We shot a few more scenes and got a fair amount of the movie done.

When it was finally time for me to go, I remembered I had been staying at a hotel. Where all my belongings were, but I couldn't leave Dimitri's without a goodbye or a thank you. Instead of running back there, someone drove me there in a golf cart. I ran in and made a longer message, thanking him for all that he did and telling him goodbye. After that, I found my car, which was still parked at the set, and drove to the hotel.

**WAS THAT LONG ENOUGH? I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I'M NOT TYPING THIS ON FANFICTION SO I DON'T HAVE WORD COUNT. **

**NOW THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER AND ARE STILL ON FANFICTION WITH NOTHING TO DO, VISIT THE STORY **_**ADRIAN'S GAMES **_**BY MY FRIEND **_**LISSA DRAG0MIR. **_


	8. Taped to your face

**WELL LOOK WHO'S BACK.**

DIMITRI POV

I woke up to a note, I couldn't have missed it. It was taped to my face.

_Dear Comrade,_

_I remember everything now, I kind of went out last night and hit my head on a rock (not intentionally though) and I found the set. It's actually not very far from here, everything is all taken care of and I am resuming my role in the movie. Maybe you could come visit? I'm not sure if you'd want to though. But if you do decided to the set is ten minutes east of the house on foot. Sorry it's no tvery descriptive, but then again I don't think it matters..._

She thought I hated her, why would I not want to see her? I looked in my bedroom. Indeed she was gone, and so was the dress. Ten minutes on foot she said. I wolfed down some cereal and put on some clothes before I left. I dressed nice, seeing as I would be around some important people.

Desbelieving, I walked down the direction she told me to. But there it was, five minutes had passed and I saw a boat, tents, and cars. Everything you would need. I was almost there when I saw a figure in a dress I knew very well. I ran till I reached her, only when I saw her face it wasn't Rose. Stunt double, they were probably being extra cautious because of the accident. I searched through the crowd of people and found myself being led to onto the boat. Someone sat me down at a table filled with other extras, they were dressed in clothes similar to mine.

"Okay, when the waiter comes by you're just going to say, I would like the a Bloody Mary , and make it snappy."They told me. Just then someone called,"Action!"

I saw Rose link arms with another guy and walk past me. Then the waiter, I guessed, came up to me.

"What would you like?"He asked.

"A Bloody Mary, and make it snappy."I said in my best rich prick voice. I put on an annoyed expression. The camera then passed me and onto Rose and the other actor with her. I waited in the seat for about five minutes until I heard,"Cut!"

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see Rose running towards me.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you."I said.

"No, I meant what are you doing on the boat, with lines." She asked.

"I don't know, one minute I'm looking for you then the next I'm being ushered up here and some guy is telling me what to say."I said. She laughed.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said. We got off the boat along with other actors and extras. She led me to her dressing room, which was inside a large white tent.

"We have a little while before the next scene. What did you come here for?"She asked.

"I came to see you, I need to talk to you." I told her.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She questioned.

"Everything."

**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT IT'S TO MAKE UP FOR YESTERDAY'S SHORT CHAPTER. AND IF YOU REVIEW I MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW...**


	9. rotten fish

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY READ THE NEW CHAPTER TO MY OTHER STORY _WANDERING. _**

ROSE POV

So Dimitri told me he loved me, shocker. What else was supposed to happen? I laughed when they told me they were going to keep his part in the movie, looks like I'll have a reason to watch it now. I hated watching my own work, especially when other people are watching it with me.

We shot the final scene of the movie today, the ending was a twist that no one would expect. My lover in the movie, played by Ryan Reynolds, would end up shooting me. I don't know what it would do to the ratings, but at least it would bring out emotions in the people watching it. It was going to be released in about 2 months, but even before then I still had tons of interviews on talk shows.

Dimitri left yesterday, to see an old friend. Tasha, I think was her name. But he'll be back tomorrow.

I sighed as I entered to the elevator to go up to my room. In two days I'll be going back to America, and Dimitri will be coming with me. I walked down the hallway till I got to my room. It wasn't a penthouse or anything, I preferred to act like I wasn't a famous movie star.

I got my room key out of my pocket and slipped it into the slot, it unlocked and I dragged my feet into the room. I shut the door then fell on the bed, it had been a long day. Leaning over, I flipped off the light and shut my eyes. I didn't care if my teeth weren't brushed, if I was still in my clothes, or even that the smell of sweat floated around me. It felt like I had shut my eyes for all but two minutes before a hand covered my eyes snapped open to see a man I didn't recognize. I squirmed as much as I could but he put a peice of cloth to my mouth and nose.

Damn chloroform.

**HOURS LATER...**

I woke up to the smell of fish. Normally fish smells like fish, but to me fish smells like rotting fish, rotting fish that were covered in more rotting fish. Rose logic, you have to be Rose to understand it...but I don't think I even understand it. I guess Rose logic can't even be understood by anyone, not even the person who made it up. Hmm.

I seemed to be in a rusty old shack, I could hear the sound of waves in the background. No one was around. My legs were duct taped to the legs of the chair I was sitting on, and my hands were tied to the back of the chair.

Just then the door opened and the man walked in. He was holding a cigarette, he blew some smoke in my face then burned my on the neck with it. I flinched in pain, tears blurred my vision. But I quickly blinked them away.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND I KNOW YOU GUYS DESERVE MORE BECAUSE IT'S BEEN SO LONG. BUT MY NAILS ARE WET AND IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING. YEAH, I KNOW I PICKED THE RIGHT TIME TO PAINT MY NAILS. **

**ANYWAYS, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO.**


	10. Tasha

ROSE POV

I was still tied up in a chair. It had only been like 2 hours though, but I could still feel a rash coming on. The guy hadn't said much to me, all he did was smoke. He blew the smoke in my face, and with how small the shack was that was all I could breathe.

Just then as I was taking in another breath of smoke the door opened, the wind let in fresh air. I took deep breaths taking in as much of it as I could before the door closed. The door was opened by another man about the same age as smoke over here.

"Doug, what took you so long?"Smoker asked. Doug looked at me before responding.

"Traffic."He said. Smoker nodded his head. Then they both turned to look at me.

"So, what do you think she's worth?"Smoker asked. Doug looked me over up and down.

"I'm sure. I don't know about here, but in America she's pretty huge. If we can get the message across I'm sure we can get at least ten thousand."Doug said. Smoker nodded.

"Sounds good, but I think we can get more than that. I mean, she's pretty well-known."Smoker said.

"What amount do you have in mind Tom?"Doug asked. Tom, so that was his name.

"Your guys' last name doesn't happen to be McQuaid does it?"I asked. Tom slapped me across the face. They both laughed.

"Yeah it is, too bad you'll never know our real names."Doug said. Great, I was kidnapped by the McQuaid brothers.

"I thought the Mcquaid brothers were undercover cops."I said. That earned me another slap, making the my cheek burn. I have really got to learn to shut up, I guess being famous meant that everyone enjoyed hearing your opinion.

"Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall are undercover cops."Tom said. Doug had brought a bag with them when he came into the shack, he stuck his hand into the bag and brought out a plastic bag with a cloth inside. Yep, now it was time to go under again. He brought the cloth to my mouth and nose, and I saw no more.

DIMITRI POV

"No, not ten thousand. I want more, when you can come up with a decent sum clear it with me and show it for ransom."I heard Tasha say. She was on the phone with someone. It wasn't my fault I was eavesdropping, okay maybe it was. But she was talking really loud.

She hung up shortly after that and I pretended to jsut be walking into the room.

"What was that about?"I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just this thing at work."She said. I didn't believe her but I shrugged it off anyway.

"I was wondering if you could stay another day. I mean, I haven't seen you in such a long time."She said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to see someone tomorrow."I told her.

"Yeah, I know. Rose, but I don't think that's going to happen."She said. That made me suspicious.

"Why?"I asked.

"Didn't you see the news this morning. No one can find her anywhere, word is she's been kidnapped."She said. Even though she was telling me the woman I loved was missing. She seemed awfully happy.

"I recorded it for you."She said. Okay, that was kind of odd. We sat down at her T.V and she showed me the recording. During the show, I looked over at her, she was smiling. Yeah, I have to admit that was strange.

"Tasha, you wouldn't have anything to do with this do you?"I asked. She turned to me with a surprised look on her face that seemed a bit to fake. She grabbed her coffee mug from the table on the side of the couch.

"Of course not, I just thought you should know."She said. Not looking me in the eye. Avoiding eye contact, holding an object between us, appears nervous. She has all the signs of a liar. If she did have anything to do with it, it was probably what that phone call was about. I decided to investigate, not that it wasn't obvious. Every girl I tried to date after I turned down Tasha disappeared.

"Tasha, if you had anything to do with this. I'd be grateful. You see, it's hard to dump a movie star. Bad publicity you know. So, that is if you did do anything, I would take you back right here right now."I said. Her smile broadened.

"Okay, I did it. It was me, all me. I did it because I want you back, I love you Dimka."She said.

"Okay, where are you keeping Rose? I want to go laugh in her face."I said.

"I'll give you the adress."She said. She batted her eyelashes and scooted closer to me.

"Could you give it to me now?"I asked. That way I could call the cops, save Rose, and get this crazed monster into a mental hospital.

"I'll give it to you later, when I can trust you."She said slowly, while unbuttoning her shirt. I gulped.

"Listen, uh Tasha. I don't think we should do this right now. I mean,I really have to go now becuase um there's someone waiting for me uh somewhere. You know what, I'm actually going to go freshen up uh, can I use your bathroom?"I stuttered. She nodded and I ran.

There was a window in the bathroom, I thought about escaping. But if I did I knew she would never give me the adress.

"Come on Belikov, think."I muttered to myself, I hit my head against the wall.

I got an idea.

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET THE MCQUAID BROTHERS REFERENCE. NONE OF YOU, AND THAT'S WHY IT'S FUNNY.**


	11. predictable

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO GOT THE _21 JUMP STREET _REFERENCE (_ LEIA 96 _AND _ROZAROSEBELIKOV ). _FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T, WELL, I GUESS YOU'RE OUT OF THE LOOP. DON'T BE SAD THOUGH BECAUSE THE LOOP ONLY CONSISTS OF THREE PEOPLE.  
**

DIMITRI POV

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Tasha was still sitting on the couch.

"Dimitri,"Tasha said,"You didn't flush." She told me. I looked at her confused, oh yeah I was in the bathroom.

"Yes, of course. I will be right back."I said. I ran back into the bathroom. When I came back out again she was sprawled on the couch, wearing her jeans, shoes, but no shirt. Just a red lace bra.

"Natasha,"I said, looking at the wall."I was wondering if we could go see Rose, you know, rub it in her face."I said. She smiled.

"I like your thinking. We'll do that later."She said.

"I was hoping we could do it now and save-"I gulped,"This for tonight." I said. Of course I wasn't planning on staying at all, hopefully if I don't screw it up I'll be able to save Rose. A long shot, but worth a try.

"Alright Dimka, but when we get home I will have my way with you."She said. She put her shirt back and we went outside and got in her car. It was a Honda, of course. Seeing as she thought I was her one true love, she wanted to make me believe she was the one.

"Do you like the car?"She asked."I know this is your favorite brand."She said. I forced a smile.

"I love it, now let's go."I said urging her to start the car. She did and we were on our way, five minutes into the drive she plugged her ipod into the car and music began to play. It was a slow song, she took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on my leg.

Rose owes me.

ROSE POV

"Hey, why don't you just shoot me and get it over with."I said. I was really getting tired of them. Tom slapped me, that was also getting old.

"Ha! My cheeks already numb. It doesn't hurt anymore."I said. Bad move, he slapped the other side.

"You know, if you want to keep me alive for ransom you're going to have to feed me."I said. Doug shoved a piece in my mouth. I wanted to eat it, but I let me pride get in the way. I spit it out.

"You know what, I think I will starve to death. No money for you."I said, my voice filled with snark. Tom raised his hand ready to hit.

"Go ahead, slap me. Knock me unconscious, cut me, burn me, do whatever you want. But know this, the more you hurt me the closer I am to dying. And you know what happens if I die."I said. That stopped him. Tom looked at Doug, but then turned back to me.

"The way I see it, you aren't dead yet."He said, he gave me a toothy grin before hitting me once more. I sighed.

"Go ahead, hit me again. Do it. I dare you."I told him. My goal was to make him knock me unconscious, my cheeks were on fire and this was one way to make the pain go away. It did.

DIMITRI POV

She was scary. What did I ever see in her? Granted, it was 10 years ago that I had a crush on her but I still think it was crazy that I ever did. Not as crazy as her though. She was really starting to freak me out. In a an insane, mental, psychopath kind of way.

"Tasha, how long is it going to take to get there?"I asked.

"Ten more minutes."She replied.

"Do you think, you can speed up a little?"I asked.

"Sure." She said. Her hand moved towards the zipper of my fly.

"Tasha!"I exclaimed,"I meant could you drive a little faster."I clarified. She looked startled and confused.

"I mean so that, we can continue this when we get back."I said. That assured he and she increased her speed. We arrived at a beach shortly thereafter, she drove on the sand to this small little shack.

"This is it?"I asked. She nodded and we got out of the car, and walked into the small excuse for shelter. And there she was. Tied and duct taped to a chair, she was bruised and beaten. I think I even saw burn marks on her neck. My facade began to crumble.

"You idiots! Why is she unconscious, wake her up immediately!"She ordered. The two men in the shack with us looked puzzled, they moved slowly and shook Rose. That didn't work, they didn't know how to wake her up. Tasha fumed.

"I need to speak to you both outside. Now."She demanded with a cruel expression on her face. She then turned around and smiled at me as they all walked out the door. I turned at Rose. Her head lifted up slightly she opened one eye.

"You going to get me out of this?"She whispered. I stared at her, shocked for a minute.

"Dimitri?"She questioned quietly.

"Yes. I will, just hang in there."I whispered back. Then her head fell limp again as the door opened. Tasha emerged without the other two.

"Sorry about that."She said. She was carrying a handgun, she handed it to me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked.

**UH-OH WHAT'S HE GONNA DO. YEAH YOU GUYS PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW, THIS IS A PRETTY PREDICTABLE STORY.**


	12. and you thought i shot her

**QUIT YOUR WHINING, YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE ALREADY KNOWN I'D BE SLOW IN UPDATING ANYWAY.**

DIMITRI POV

I didn't shoot Rose. I didn't shoot Tasha. I didn't shoot anybody. But I did unload the gun and throw it in the corner of the room with its bullets flying with it. Tasha looked at me, astonished. Of course, what other way would she look at me?

"Dimitri, what are you doing? I thought this was what you wanted."She said. Instead of replying, I kissed her. Right on the lips, then punched her. Right in the jaw, I did so with such force she fell backwards where I landed a blow to her head. She was out like a light.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"One of the men from outside asked. Great, real smart Dimitri. Unloading the gun was a stupid idea, I hastily loaded it and untied Rose from the chair. I put a gun to her head and walked out.

"Drop your guns."I ordered. Hopefully 20 minutes of watching Mission:Impossible on HBO would get me through this. They dropped their guns and put their hands in the air.

"Now kick them over here."I told them. They did and I picked up their weapons with my gun still aimed on Rose.

"Now put your hands on your head, walk in front of me to the car."I demanded. They did as they were told, and climbed into the backseat. Crap, I forgot Tasha.

"You,"I said pointing at the one who smelled like smoke,"Go get Tasha and put her into the trunk. If you aren't back within 30 seconds I'll shoot you both."I said. Hey, I was pretty good at this. Rose was slumped in the front seat, she was awake. It would help if she could train the gun on the other one still in the car. But seeing as I was threatening to kill her, it wouldn't help much to let him think that we were allies.

Smokey came back to the car carrying Tasha, I ordered his friend to get out of the car. We were now behind the car, I ordered Smokey to put Tasha in the trunk. He did so and we got back into the car. I decided to speed things up a little and conked smoker on the back of the head with the gun. He fell unconscious his friend began to react, but before he could get the jump on me I aimed the gun at him.

"You wouldn't shoot."He said.

"Try me." I replied. I ordered him to pick up Smoker and put him in the trunk too. But before he could close the trunk, I hit him with the gun also. Except this guy wasn't as easy to crack. He whipped around giving me a right hook in the jaw. Blood was seeping down his face from the wound I gave him. I swung at him, but he dodged. He tried to deliver another blow, but I avoided it.

We went on like this for a while, delivering hits, and taking them. The gun had ended up under the car when he knocked it out of my hand, none of us wanted to take the chance to bend down and get it. I was tired of this, I mean I'm a ninja right? That's what Rose said, and I wouldn't want to let her down now would I? I prepared to deliver another blow, one that I was sure would take him out for good. I drew back and...

He tripped me, I fell on my butt. But before he could get on top of me I scurried under the car, I grabbed the gun. I felt him pull my legs out from under the car. I had my gun trained on him the minute he he pulled me all the way out from under the car.

He put his hands in the air. I slowly got up, watching his every move.

"Turn around." I demanded. He did as I told him to, I hit him on the back of the head with the gun. Nope. nothing happened. That last guy was a real twig. So much for being a ninja. I told him to stand still again, this time I put a hold on his neck. I saw it on a movie and prayed for it to work. Strangely, it did. I should have tried that earlier.

I shoved him into the trunk also, I just hope he isn't claustrophobic. Oh wait, I did. I then climbed back into the car with Rose, she was asleep. AT elast, I thought she was.

"Rose."I siad, shaking her. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Are you okay?"I asked her.

"Yeah, I"m burned and bruised because I feel like it." She answered.

"I'm sorry."I said.

"It's okay, you were just trying to help."She said.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."I said.

"Whatever."She muttered, closing her eyes. The drive was 20 minutes long, and during that time all Rose did was nap. At one point I got tired of hearing her snore, I turned on some 80's music. Apparently she has super hearing, because she woke up and turned it off, then scolded me saying "I can't listen to 80's music while you're rubbing sun tan lotion on me". At least she's dreaming about me.

When we arrived at the hospital I carried her out, they took her in. The medical team and other residents at the hospital were delighted to see her again, not necessarily at the hospital. But knowing that she is alive.

Rose's friends had come too, we were all in the waiting room. The nurse came out and told us that she only had minor injuries, and that Rose had even told them that she was fine. Although not too politely. Yep, that's my smart ass.

**DON'T BLAME ME FOR NOT UPDATING. BLAME THESE THREE THINGS-**

**8TH GRADE**

**21 JUMP STREET**

**21 JUMP STREET**

**YES, TWICE FOR 21 JUMP STREET, THAT IS HOW TIME CONSUMING AND WONDERFUL IT IS. OH, I FORGOT TO MENTION...BECAUSE I'M NOT ALL THAT INTO THIS STORY ANYMORE, AND I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT ELSE WOULD HAPPEN NEXT TO MAKE WANT TO CONTINUE THIS, THIS IS THE END. **

**BUT HEY, IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AN EPILOGUE JUST TELL ME. AND IF YOU'RE NOT SICK OF MY WRITING YET, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES...WHICH I STILL HAVE YET TO UPDATE, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT'S ALL JOHNNY DEPP'S FAULT.**

**ONE MORE THING, I WILL LAUGH IF ANY OF YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT THE MOVIE 21 JUMP STREET. NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE WONDERFUL T.V. SERIES, WHICH BY THE WAY IS NOT ON ANYMORE BUT IS ONE YOUTUBE AND ITUNES...CRAP, I BETTER GO BEFORE I START RANTING ABOUT THIS AGAIN.**


End file.
